Aurora's Neverland Adventure
by Raphaelpwns
Summary: After finding an a magical orb in London Aurora is transported into Neverland with her friends. Will Peter be able to save them all? slight Jimmy/James Hook x OC. Rating may change later on. r
1. Chapter 1

Character Info

Name: Aurora 'Rory' Grayson

Age: 17

Appearance: Chocolate brown long hair which she keeps in a braid, light blue eyes, tan skin. Wear's dark washed out trousers with black knee high boots and a white shirt.

Family: Emma Grayson (mother : deceased), Arnold Grayson (father :deceased), Amelia Grayson (sister :missing)

Story Start!

NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL

"Neverland, A magical and wondrous place filled with adventured beyond a child's wildest dreams. With ghastly pirates, beautiful mermaids, the brave Indian tribe lost in history, and of course a boy named Peter Pan. Peter's bravery saved dozens of Indians and tree spirits from certain death. With his leadership and great skill he stopped the cruel Captain Hook from taking over Neverland forever."

"But Rory, how did Peter stop Hook?" A small brown eyed boy asked the story teller. She smiled softly his way, her unnaturally bright blue eyes seeming to sparkle.

"Well Edmond my dear, you see, Hook challenged Peter to a sword fight. In the heat of battle Hook's hand was cut off and fell on the dark pits of the hidden cove." She explained to him exaggerating to movements of the hand coming off.

"How do you know all of this?" another child asked.

"Well because I was there of course. With the magical orb we traveled into Neverland and foiled Hook's evil plan." Rory told tell all a few dark locks falling into her face.

"But how?" What's the whole story?" a red-headed girl asked.

"I'm afraid the whole story is quite long actually." She told them only earning a chorus of "please" and "tell us" in reply. "Alright fine." Rory smiled. "It all began in the streets of London."…

Rory ran as she was being pursued by a couple of police officers. Her chocolate brown hair trailing behind her in the wind and a pair of handcuffs were around her wrists. Slightly and fox ran right beside her and ducked out of the way of the officers before taking a back alley way and made it to their destination, an old building similar to a warehouse which they called home. It was used as a fencing school taught by their care giver Jimmy. Jimmy was the closest thing to a father any of the kids had. He had saved them from the harsh streets of London and taught them how to survive.

Making their way inside they went right past Jimmy's class and into the back room down the stairs. Shortly after Jimmy came in to see Rory picking at the handcuffs with a lock pick.

"Aurora." He sighed sitting in front of her and helping her get the cuffs off. "You need to stop getting yourself caught." He told her releasing her hands from their restraints.

"Hey I'm still kind of new at this." She said rubbing her wrist and pouting.

"Regardless, you need to be more careful. You're seventeen now. It's high time you start acting like it."

"And how old are you? One-hundred what?" she remarked in a teasing tone and a smirk on her face. He gave her a dirty look before getting up to speak with Peter. Rory got up and headed to her own private bathroom separate from the boys. Well not really hers. It was Jimmy's. She had permission to use it given she was the only girl.

Preparing herself a warm bath Aurora stripped down and stepped into the tub sinking down to relax in the soothing water. She allowed her head to fall back and sighed in bliss as the water worked out her sore muscles.

After about fifteen minutes the door opened and in stepped Jimmy.

"God Aurora." He began using his 'what the hell' tone. "have you no shame? Let me know when you choose to bathe." He told her. Rory looked up at him and huffed.

"Nothing you haven't seen before." She commented smugly. Jimmy sighed. "Aurora, we have been over this I am too old for you." He told her. Without hesitation or batting and eyelid she calmly responded, "You didn't seem to think so when you were pounding into me and sweating like a stallion."

Jimmy's face flushed thinking of the memory. He cleared his throat and turned away so Aurora could not see his blush.

"When you've finished your bath come on, I have a job for you all." He told her quietly and walked out of the bathroom. Aurora huffed again and closed her eyes trying to focus on her bath and muttering "Stupid cod fish."

Once finished with her bath Aurora braided her hair and dressed before heading out to where the boys all gathered.

"Well took ya long enough." Slightly said.

"Shut up Slightly." Rory said pushing him out of her chair and sitting down. The old cushioned chair also served as her bed with nightmares didn't consume her.

After the death of her parents and disappearance of her sister, Rory had the same nightmare periodically. Most mornings Jimmy would wake up with her right next to him in bed claiming "Sleeping here make me feel safe". A small blush came to her face as she thought of the few nights her and Jimmy became intimate. Jimmy was the first and the only man she has ever been with, because of this the two of them shared a very close personal bond. A sad look crossed her features as she thought of a couple weeks ago when he told her they could no longer continue their affair. She hasn't slept in his bed since.

"Rory? Are you listening?" A voice said pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked up into the face of Peter.

"Huh?" she asked confused. The rest of the boys laughed at her confusion.

"We're going to Harbottle's tonight." Peter whispered. Rory only nodded and looked away again. Peter gave his friend a worried look and sat next to her.

"Are you ok Rory?" he asked. Rory looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah Peter. I'm just tired is all."

"Nightmares?" he asked knowingly. She nodded. "Why haven't you been going to Jimmy's room?" He asked knowing she would go in their when the nightmares struck her but unaware of their relationship.

"Me and Jimmy aren't exactly getting along right now." She told him. He stood and laid a blanket over her.

"Everything will be okay. Get some rest we're going to do the job tonight" Rory nodded and shut her eyes falling asleep within seconds.

NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL

Nightfall came and Rory awoke. Putting on her coat and shoes she waited for the other to get ready. Soon the lot of them were on their way to Harbottle's.

Once there Slightly and Nibs rang the bell asking for money only to be told to leave. Small fire crackers were then set off to distract the owner while they released a rat into the store through the fireplace. As the owner was throwing the rat out we knocked him out and went in. Making our way in we all stood in awe at the treasured before us.

"Not bad." Fox said with a grin on his face. Soon all of us were stuffing things into sacks until footsteps were heard and Jimmy walked in.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he asked looking straight at Peter. Everyone stopped and looked at the two of them. Rory looked at her lover with a confused expression.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Peter said never afraid to stand his ground with Jimmy.

"You know it isn't. I changed my mine. I told you I was doing this one alone." He snapped back at the child.

"What?"Rory almost yelled.

"But look, we got in." Peter said to Jimmy ignoring Rory.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Curly addressed Peter angrily.

"Because you wouldn't have done it."

"So you lied."

"I wanted to prove to Jimmy we could. He thinks we're too young."

"I am too young." Tootles chimed in.

"Fill your bags and wait by the door." Jimmy told us. Rory shoved her bag into Peter's hands anger clear on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Peter I'm the oldest. I should be looking out for you guys." She said choosing to follow Jimmy. Peter followed soon after as we tried to open a door in the back with a pair of keys he found on a table.

"I'm sorry Jimmy. I just wanted to show you we could do it." Peter said As usual the two began arguing again attracting the attention of the others who came just as Jimmy opened the door. He searched frantically around the room until his eyes rested on a box on the top shelf. Everyone now watched at the doorway as Jimmy climbed the shelf to reach the box.

I'll find something to force open it." Peter said leaving the room. Without Peter's help Jimmy was able to open the box. Something bright glowed from inside and Rory stood on her tip toes to get a better look. The orb glowed brighter and everyone watched in awe as lights danced across the ceiling. Jimmy carefully reached he hand in and pulled out a beautifully glowing orb. The orb sat in Jimmy's hands and was unlike anything Rory had ever seen though it seemed familiar.

Suddenly something scared Jimmy and he fell dropping the orb in the process. There was a bright flash of yellow like and then suddenly, nothing…

NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL

I hoped you guys all like this. Please leave me reviews letting me know what you think and if I should continue this. Thanks for reading!


	2. Author's Note

Heyo! I know I havnt updated in so long and im sorry but you wouldn't either if you didn't have a computer to use and have been completely writer's blocked. I DO plan on finishing this fanfiction but it may take some time. Some of the others im stopping all together because they need to be re-written or I just cant think of anything. But I do plan on finishing this one though it may not be for a while. Im going to be posting a new one that is already mostly finished and then working on this one when the other is done. The other is called KIDNAPPED: Abducted by The Goblin King. It is a Labyrinth fanfiction so if you like the smexy David Bowie check it out.


End file.
